


Bitter Taste

by SunshineAndSnark (GoodApollo27)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Brotherhood: Final Fantasy XV, Coffee, Fluff, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Misunderstandings, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-05 22:59:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13398087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoodApollo27/pseuds/SunshineAndSnark
Summary: A prompt fic written for elillierose, who requested the prompt: coffeePrompto wakes up early and decides to hang out with Ignis and share a cup of coffee.





	Bitter Taste

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elillierose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elillierose/gifts).



> Some subtle Promnis fluff for the lovely elillierose ♡

  
  
“Thanks, Iggy!” Prompto wrapped his hands around the offered mug, shuddering with joy at the warm weight in his hands. He watched Ignis settle into a chair opposite him at the small kitchen table.   
  
Self-consciously, Prompto smoothed a hand over his unruly bedhead tangles. Somehow, Ignis always managed to look immaculate, no matter how early. Like the guy just rolled out of bed ready to go. Well, Prompto guessed it wouldn’t be all that surprising. Maybe Iggy’s default appearance was just “always perfect”?   
  
Whatever his secret, Prompto needed it. After a night of rolling around in his sleep, fighting Noctis for bed space and blankets, his own hair looked like a chocobo’s nest. It was never usually a problem, only he’d woken up early this morning.    
  
Usually, he’d just go back to bed, but he’d wandered downstairs to go to the bathroom and found Ignis. Up and ready for the day with coffee brewing. Instead of scurrying away to hide upstairs with a nearly comatose Prince, he’d opted to hang out with Ignis, instead. And who was he to refuse offered caffeine?   
  
“Sleep well?” Ignis asked, fingers resting comfortably through the handle of his mug.   
  
“Yeah! Like a baby!” Prompto chirped, blowing the steam from his own mug. “I know why Noct has trouble getting out of bed. That mattress…. Aw, man…”   
  
Ignis grinned at Prompto’s dreamy expression. Satisfied that his guest had been comfortable, he took a sip from his mug, giving a small sigh of enjoyment.   
  
Taking it as a sign that the coffee had cooled enough to drink, Prompto took a mouthful of his own. And nearly spat it out. His toes curled in his socks as his entire body seemed to reject the bitter hell unleashed upon his poor tongue.    
  
He must have made some kind of noise of distress, because Ignis perked up with a worried expression.    
  
“Prompto? Is everything okay?”   
  
Somehow, somehow he managed to swallow without gagging. But oh, that taste lingered. No matter how hard he scraped his tongue over his teeth. It was like the bitterness had crept into his skin and now he was trapped forever with that gods-awful taste.    
  
“I-I’m fine. All good. Nothin’ to worry about,” he managed, voice coming out as a whimper. He swallowed hard, aware that Ignis was still watching him. He had to act normal. Ignis had been polite enough to share his precious coffee. This was a privilege.   
  
Steeling his nerves, Prompto took another mouthful, trying to swallow it down as quickly as possible. It still managed to spread through his mouth like some nasty medicine he’d taken as a child. Gods, how did Ignis drink this stuff all the time? Unable to hold himself back, Prompto gagged. His hand shook as he let the mug rest on the table, unable to take anymore.   
  
“Prompto?” Ignis tilted his head, keen eyes scanning over his face. “You don’t have to drink that if you don’t like it.”   
  
Prompto let out a dismayed sigh, shoulders sagging. It felt like he was letting Iggy down. But he couldn’t drink another drop.   
  
“I’m sorry, Iggy…”    
  
The young man said nothing in response as Prompto sat in the chair, head hanging. The mug disappeared as Ignis swiped it away, striding into the kitchen. Shame prickled through Prompto’s bones. Iggy probably thought he was a waste. He listened to the sounds of Ignis rummaging around, only half-aware of the noises until the mug sat in front of him again.   
  
Prompto looked up, seeing Ignis standing before him, brow furrowed. But he didn’t look frustrated or anything. He looked kind of apologetic. Sheepish, even.   
  
“Iggy?”   
  
“My apologies, Prompto,” Ignis began, fiddling with his glasses. “I’d assumed that your dislike of sweets extended to coffee, as well. I’d added only a dash of creamer, but- I shouldn’t have assumed you enjoyed your coffee black and- ”   
  
What had started as a giggle in Prompto’s chest, quickly bloomed into full laughter until it cut off Ignis’ explanation.    
  
“Seriously? It’s fine, Iggy! It’s not like it’s your job to know how everyone likes their coffee.” Prompto grinned at Ignis as his laughter subsided. His eyes flicked down to the mug, now lighter in color and kind of frothy with rust-colored specks sifted across the surface.   
  
Ignis hovered nearby, hands folded in front of him. “I suspected it may have been too bitter, so I added some milk, a touch of vanilla syrup, and a dash of cinnamon. That should soften the bitter flavor without too much sweetness.”   
  
Prompto couldn’t stop smiling. Something about Ignis making all of that fuss over him, trying so hard to make him happy. “Adorable” wasn’t a word that he’d ever use to describe the stern young man, but… hell, Iggy was pretty adorable right now.   
  
Ignis stared, waiting in suspense. Prompto lifted the mug to his lips and took a tentative sip. Might as well not keep the poor guy waiting.   
  
“Is it better?” Ignis asked, unable to hide a hopeful smile.   
  
Prompto lowered the mug, a mustache of milk froth and cinnamon below his nose. Flashing a grin, he gave Ignis a thumbs-up before taking another long swig.


End file.
